Mi amor
by Romeo to Juliet
Summary: Porque la amaba más que a mi vida, más que a mi propia existencia, porque sin ella el cielo era el infierno y con ella el infierno era el paraíso… porque ella era mi ángel.


Ya se Rose, ya se… me tarde años en escribirlo y aun así no acabo de gustarme del todo, no te preocupes yo quiero hacer uno meloso que muy pronto tendrás en tus manitas, te acuerdas que me preguntaste como creía que resultaron las cosas después de que Emmett se volvió vampirito pues ya verás… Y recuerda Bella es el paraíso, Alice es el purgatorio y tu… Rosalie Hale eres el infierno…

* * *

El amor.

**Siempre serás la cosa más hermosa que haya en mi mundo.****-Edward a Bella en Luna Nueva-**

-Estaba ahí, con sus perfectos risos color dorado, con su hipnotizante sonrisa perfecta adornada por unos labios delicados y suaves, con su porte soberbio y a la vez delicado… ahí… justo enfrente de ti… tan cerca… y sin embargo sin poder tenerla.

- Emmett ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que Rosalie Hale no es para ti?

- no las suficientes Edward

-Es la hermana de Jazz

- Tú crees que no lo sé, ¡por dios! ¡Es una tortura, el recordarlo!

- solo te lo digo para que mantengas los pies en el suelo, no te servirá de nada enamorarte de ella

- eso hubiera servido hace meses... ¡ya es tarde! ¡Edward! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Tan solo mírala! ¡Es perfecta!-

- no es tan bonita

- ¡claro que lo es! ¡Es increíble! – Y claro que esa chica era increíble a la vista de Emmett, para él, desde el primer instante en que la había mirado, todo había desaparecido y su universo había comenzado a girar alrededor de ella-

- no es tan bonita – por eso mismo, odiaba hablar con Edward sobre sus asuntos de amor, el era tan amargado que jamás lo comprendía, sin embargo lo regresaba a la realidad con tal brutalidad que no le daban ganas de pensar en Rosalie por unos cuantos minutos-

- tú solo me desanimas, haces que piense que solo pierdo mi tiempo

- es la verdad – que cruel

- Edward deja de molestar a Emmett – le ayudo Bella

- el pidió mi consejo

- no es cierto

- como quieras

- Emm, Rosalie parece modelo – más que modelo era un ángel-

* * *

PVO. Emmett.

- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que la vía… jamás podría olvidar como la conocí

Era el primer día de preparatoria en Forks, un día común y corriente, estaba lloviendo y la temperatura había bajado un grado más…

Estaba realmente decepcionado de mi preparatoria, ya que no había nada interesante, no había nada divertido, no como en mi anterior escuela.

Mire de soslayo a todos los estudiantes que estaban tan emocionados por inscribirse en un club, como Edward corría hacia donde estaba Bella, como Alice miraba con amor a un completo desconocido y como siempre, suspire, mi vida se estaba volviendo cada día más común y aburrida.

Al segundo día, Edward me invito a formar parte del equipo de futbol americano, yo no me negué, pero tampoco le dije que si… no encontraba nada emocionante en ese estúpido juego.

Y si cada día me sentía más como Edward, me estaba comportando como un completo melancólico, que todo el tiempo se preguntaba qué sentido tenía la vida.

- ¡Vamos Emmett! ¡Anímate! Jamás pensé verte tan deprimido – chillo Alice a mi lado –

- no tengo ánimos ni para comer

- ¡creo que el clima en Forks te deprime! ¡Ven Edward dijo que te llevara a la práctica!

- no quiero… estoy cansado

- ¡muévete! – chillo hasta que me levante pesadamente y caminamos hacia la cancha, no era divertido estar tan deprimido, pero no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera mi bella sonrisa lograba animarme un poco… era molesto, insipiente-

- ¡mira Emmett! ¡Ahí está mi Jazz! - ¿Su jazz?, ¡¿Qué Alice, no sabía fastidiar con otra cosa, que no fuera su Jazz?! ¡Todo el tiempo hablaba sobre el! ¡Que si se veía guapo con ese suéter! ¡Que si él se peinaba de distinta forma! ¡Que si esto que si lo otro…!. Voltee con furia a ver qué nueva cosa traía el tipo ese que hacía que Alice chillara cada vez más fuerte… pero… fue ahí… justo en ese mismo instante…justo ahí supe que me había enamorado…

Los chillidos de Alice, pasaron a segundo plano… la pequeña llovizna que comenzaba a caer, dejo de molestarme, el sonido del balón yendo y viniendo de las manos de Edward y Demitri… desapareció, y todo lo demás perdió importancia…. En el mismo instante en que vi a Rosalie Hale.

Estaba vestida de rojo, después averigüe que ese era el uniforme de las porristas, movía los labios entusiasmada contándole algo a Jasper, la sangre me hirvió sin saber porque, después supe que eran hermanos, tenía el cabello de un dorado perfecto acomodado en largos bucles, unos labios finísimos he irresistibles y un porte tan soberbio y a la vez angelical… estaba alucinando, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba contemplando a un ángel en persona.

- Perdimos a Emmett… tui tui tui… tierra llamando a Emmett… tui ¡Emmett! ¡Regresa! –

- ¿Quién es ella? – apenas pude articular palabra alguna-

- ¿Quién?... la chica que esta alado de mi Jazz…- ¿! Quién más?!

- si

- se llama Rosalie, es hermana gemela de Jazz

- ¿Hermana? ¿De esa cosa fea? – honestamente Jasper era horrible alado de su hermana, y no era porque me acabara de enamorar de ella, si no porque era la verdad-

- ¡Emmett! ¡Mi Jazz es lindo! - ¿lindo en que planeta?

-claro Alice como digas, ¿y ella es...

-porrista, de este equipo, de hecho es la capitana… es hermosa

- ya lo vi, dile a Edward que estaré en el equipo – y gracias a ella la monotonía se largo-

* * *

- Jasper deberías de aprender de tu hermana y ser más responsable – estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el señor Barner-

- lo tendré en cuenta – apuesto a que ni siquiera le había puesto atención-

- Emmett, tu también deberías de aprender de Hale – con gusto, quise decirle, pero no lo hice-

- Tal vez si Hale fuera tu tutora sacarías una mejor calificación en esta clase- trague pesado… el… estaba… diciendo que Rosalie… ¡Mi Rosalie! Iba a ser mi tutora!... ¡siiiiiiii!-

- me niego - ¡maldito Jasper!

- era una sugerencia, bueno continuemos con la clase – mi vida se había terminado… estaba terminada… ¡cada día Jasper era más inútil! ¡¿Qué tenía contra mí y mi felicidad? ¡Envidioso!-

- ni que le fuera a hacer algo a tu hermana – susurre para mis adentros-

- precisamente eso es lo que no quiero – me susurro con odio – maldito- recapacite varias horas después, ya que estaba en mi adorada cama me puse a meditar sobre lo que Jasper me había dicho… tal vez realmente no quería que yo estuviera con su hermana… pero estar con su hermana… mmm… eso significaba que él creía que yo tenía una oportunidad con ella, mmm… imposible, yo jamás podría tener una oportunidad con ella… nunca… ¿pero entonces, que era lo que no quería Jasper que le hiciera a su hermana?-

* * *

Un brazo me jalo hacia los pasillos, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar hasta que me estrello contra los casilleros, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, al siguiente instante lo estampe contra la pared, forcejeando camisa con camisa, yo era más alto y robusto que él, su fuerza no era nada comparada con la mía pero… su furia… -

- Aléjate de mi hermana – logro zafarse y ponerse de pie frente a mí, entonces supe que podría hacerlo papilla, tal vez a él, pero no a su mirada-

- ¿Qué te sucede?, ni siquiera le hablo

- deja de mirarla, déjala en paz

- ya te dije que yo no le hago nada - ¿Qué parte no entendía?, Rosalie ni siquiera me miraba, nunca lo había hecho y estaba casi seguro de que nunca lo haría… no necesitaba decírselo era más que obvio-

- ¡aléjate! ¡No me gusta la forma en que miras a mi hermana! ¡Ni te hagas ilusiones! – ¿ Jasper Hale?, ese chico, raro, callado, con cara de sufrimiento, como 10 o 15 centímetros más pequeño que yo, ese… ¡me estaba amenazando! ¡A mí!... cálmate Emmett, piensa, piensa… ¿Por qué ese chico que jamás te había visto siquiera, te está amenazando?...-

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ella… - pronunciar esas palabras, exactamente en ese orden me causaban… ¿dolor?...-

- porque eres un idiota – y no lo iba a negar

- ¿y?...yo quiero a Rosalie - ¡demonios!, se suponía que Rosalie Hale tenía que saberlo antes que su hermano raro!-

- ¿no te vas a rendir?... supongo que no –suspiro- pensé que no tendría que hacer esto – apretó los puños- pero todo es por Rose – me propino un codazo justo en el pecho, dolió -incluso sentí como si algo tronase- pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, moví mi brazo derecho en dirección a su hombro, con claras intenciones de golpearlo, no tan duro como para que hubiera fractura pero si lo suficiente como para que se alejara de mi lo suficiente… pero justo antes de que mi puño se impactase… me detuve; el chico que tenía enfrente, me había golpeado, eso ya lo sabía, era raro, también lo sabía, tenía muy buenos motivos para deshacerme de él, ambos lo sabíamos… pero él sabía algo que yo acababa de entender…. Él era el hermano de la chica a la que amaba…. Por lo tanto yo no podía hacerle nada, ¡porque si le tocaba aunque fueses un cabello! ¡Me ganaría el odio de Rosalie Hale!...

_Y yo no quería ser odiado por la chica a la que amaba_… -

- Sabia que no lo harías – le sonreí antes de caer al suelo, derribado por un nuevo golpe propinado en la espalda,- en ese momento me pregunte como es que el sabía exactamente donde golpear, para inmovilizar a su contrincante - el dolor recorrió mi columna vertebral y viajo hasta el estomago, producto de una patada-

- te lo voy a decir por última vez – el chico rubio se arrodillo ante mí, tomo mi camisa con una de sus manos y apretó sin fuerza, entrecerró los ojos y con una mueca de dolor y me susurro-

- por favor… aléjate de Rose… - yo me reí para mis adentros, quería decirle que si yo pudiera hacer eso, ya lo hubiera hecho, tal vez desde el mismísimo día en que la había conocido… pero como siempre no lo hice-

Para mí se había vuelto imposible sobrevivir un día sin ver a Rosalie, de lejos, pero yo sabía que ella estaría ahí, que iría a las practicas a animar al equipo, y a veces me gustaba imaginar que ella solo me animaba a mí en los partidos, que sus sonrisas solo eran mías, que ella era mía… me gustaba tanto imaginar que ella me quería… me gustaba tanto… tanto… -

- Emmett, pareces un bebe llorón, ¿Qué no piensas levantarte? – no

- Emm levántate, vamos a la enfermería –oh no… _lo que yo tenía no se podía curar con medicinas_

- Emmett no puedo cargarte hasta la enfermería estas muy pesado – me encantaba el ánimo de Edward-

- Emmett estas sangrando, por favor - ¡!aahh!!Alice! ¡Y el inútil ese de pelos rubios! ¡Eran iguales! ¡Ambos usaban la palabra de por favor! ¡Deberían de eliminar esa palabra del vocabulario de los raros!- mira es rojo carmín – pues claro Alice ¡ni modo que fuera azul!-

- no queda otra solución, hay que arrastrarlo - ¡¿Quién fue el inútil que dijo eso?!

- Edward tú por los pies, Bella y yo lo arrastramos de los brazos

- no molesten

- ¡Vamos Emm! ¡Muévete!

* * *

El tiempo paso, yo seguí mirando a Rosalie, sin intentar esconderme del raro de Jasper, y él siguió hostigándome, cada día llegaba a mi casa con algún dolor nuevo, estaba convencido de que algún día el me rompería algunas costillas.

Pero así como había pasado el tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, a veces veía a Jasper mirando a Alice, y otras veía a Bella mirando a Edward, yo me reía de ellos, porque eran unos cobardes–

- Jasper, ya te dije que te rindas – como ya era costumbre, Jasper me tenia acorralado entre un pasillo no transitado y su puño- no voy a dejar en paz a Rosalie… no puedo – mis sentimientos por ella, me estaban enloqueciendo, a veces me perdía tanto tiempo viéndola que no me daba cuenta cuando terminada una hora y comenzaba la otra, no podía comer si ella no estaba cerca, no podía respirar cuando ella estaba cerca… no podía moverme … nada… me mataba… ella me mataba..-

- ¡aléjate de ella! – la ira refulgía en sus ojos, yo sabía que sus golpes cada día eran más fuertes y mas iracundos- _pero el dolor que él me ocasionaba no se podía comparar con el dolor que me producía estar sin Rosalie_- Era simple, yo ya había tomado mi decisión-

- no

- ¡hazlo! ¡Te lo suplico! – no

- Porque?,! ni siquiera me habla! – un mes, dos meses, tres… después perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba molestándome con eso; realmente no me importaba de hecho le dejaba libre 15 minutos al día para que me amenazara a gusto-

- ella… es mi hermana – ya lo sabía- y no quiero que la lastimes – sus manos temblaron, siempre suplicaba que dejara en paz a su hermana, como si de eso dependiese su vida, yo no sabía porque- ya lo hicieron una vez… ella no tiene suerte con los chicos… - le tome delicadamente las manos, y me libere de la presión que estas ejercían en el cuello de mi camisa-

- aléjate de Alice – se mordió el labio frenéticamente y me miro con desesperación… yo sabía que Jasper quería a Alice, lo tenía bien claro por la forma en que la miraba… por eso sabia que él se estaba retorciendo por dentro, le dolía la sola idea de alejarse… como a mí me dolía pensar en no respirar el mismo oxigeno que Rose- si lo haces yo me alejare de Rose – su cara se desfiguro y dejo de ser la máscara de frialdad e insensibilidad de siempre para transformarse en una mueca agria de dolor, como la que yo tenía cada vez que Rose no iba a la escuela-

-no puedo

- lo ves, es igual

- no, yo no lastimaría a Alice… nunca…

- yo tampoco

- Jazz? – esa voz angelical… el corazón comenzó a latirme lo doble, lo triple… lo… ¿Qué seguía después del 3?... mis mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín brillante mientras una sonrisa idiota se formaba entre mis labios… mi chica… estaba ahí…-

- Rose, vete, ahorita te alcanzo

- Jazz quiero decirte algo… - mi ángel se acerco, con sus pasos lentos, manteniendo su mirada fija en algún lugar que no identifique… tomo la camiseta de Jasper con fuerza y la galo hacia atrás, Jasper se movió como un muñeco de trapo – ya tome una decisión - ¡por dios! En ese momento casi muero!... camino hacia a mí, con los ojos clavados en mis ojos… me moría!! ¡!Oxigeno!! ¡!Oxigeno!!; recargo una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mi torso… las rodillas me estuvieron a punto de fallar, estaba seguro de que la sangre de mis mejillas saldría por mi piel…

- Emmett – me susurro… seguro que estaba soñando… seguro, nada como eso podía pasar en la realidad… no podía pasar… no tenía sentido. Su dulce aliento quemo mis labios en cuanto se aproximo unos centímetro – me congele- la respiración se me corto- me morí- me volví loco- todo me sucedió al mismo tiempo en que sus labios tocaron los míos… -el paraíso estaba en ella… mi paraíso estaba en ella…-

- Suficiente – Jasper la jalo con un movimiento brusco, alejándola de mi… -¡!!!!Noooo!!!- en un intento desesperado la abrase para evitar su huida… -la cara de Jasper no era lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida en esos momentos- ella me ayudo soltándose del agarre de Jasper-

- Jazz, si es Emmett está bien – sus brazos se deslizaron temeroso por mi espalada… - ¡yo estaba en el cielo¡ ¡si estaba muerto, que no me revivieran¡ ¡esto… eso… era la sensación mas increíblemente placentera del universo!... digo ¡dios! ¡Por dios! ¡Ni siquiera los osos eran mejor que un abracito de Rosalie Hale! ¡Nada era mejor! ¡Nada!!-

-Su diminuto abrazo, carecía de fuerza, así como de cariño… pero no importaba… ella me había aceptado, me quería aunque fuese un poquito…un poquito… por el momento eso resultaba ser tan magníficamente complaciente! ¡Era como estar … eso ya lo dije ¡ ¡pero joder era lo mejor del universo! ¡Lo mejor de toda mi vida! –

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- idiota

¡Oh si¡ ¡El golpe que me dio Jasper me demostró que no estaba soñando¡ y que era tan real que incluso sentí las manos de Rosalie intentando ayudarme a levantarme!

**Porque la amaba más que a mi vida, más que a mi propia existencia, porque sin ella el cielo era el infierno y con ella el infierno era el paraíso… porque ella era mi ángel.**

Fin…

* * *

La frase es mía!!! No me la robe Alice!! Es mía!!

Recuerda Rose es el infierno y para Emmett quien se consume en ella, es el paraíso!!! Como lo tiene bien idiotizado!!

Si quieren no me dejen comentario ¡pero algún día sabré quienes son y los pateare!


End file.
